


Новая

by Myrskynraivo (Salmari)



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Myrskynraivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже хладнокровные убийцы умеют любить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая

День уже догорал, и теперь лишь тлело на горизонте багряно-рыжее зарево, в лучах которого сиреневое тело охотника приобретало угрожающий красноватый оттенок. Сам же Иллидан в свойственной ему манере недвижно, как статуя, сидел на краю обрыва и не сводил слепого взгляда с почти зашедшего солнца.

— О чем призадумался?

— О своем, — коротко ответил он, не обернувшись на голос.

— "О своем..." — передразнила его Нова и изящно материализовалась прямо в воздухе. — Скажи уж честно — "люблю, не могу"!

— Ни для кого это не секрет, — все тем же тоном парировал он.

— Слушай, чего сидишь? Пошли развеемся. — Девушка осторожно положила руки ему на плечи. Иллидан слегка вздрогнул от прикосновения прохладных металлических пластин, закрывавших пальцы призрака. 

— Звучит заманчиво, но я хочу встретить ночь.

— Странный ты. Люди обычно день встречают, на восход смотрят... — хмыкнула Нова.

— Я не человек. Не забывай, откуда я родом.

— Кстати, о роде. Расскажи, что ли, о своих корнях. А то одни имена да названия — а конкретики никакой. — Она присела рядом, обхватив колени руками, и выжидающе посмотрела на охотника.

— Неугомонная... Ну что же, слушай.

Иллидан не привык много разговаривать, — годы, проведенные в темнице, не блистали разнообразием собеседников — однако, неохотно начав свой рассказ, он вошел во вкус и довольно долгое время расписывал подруге неведомую ей планету под названием Азерот и свой народ. Рассказал о том, как поклоняются они лунной богине и ведут ночной образ жизни, о войнах и потрясениях, об роли в истории мира, о друидах и жрицах... и отступниках, вроде его самого, которые, хоть и вынуждены были отказаться от своего происхождения, но продолжали ощущать связь со своим племенем. Нова слушала очень терпеливо и перебивала повествование лишь короткими вопросами.

За беседой они и не заметили, как солнце окончательно закатилось, и ночь вступила в свои права, накрыв землю полупрозрачными звездными сумерками с бледной луной, лучи которой с трудом освещали землю.

— А вот и ночь пришла.

— Значит сейчас, где-то далеко, в Азероте, в поселениях ночных эльфов кипит жизнь? — больше прокомментировала, чем спросила, Нова, задумчиво теребя дуло винтовки.

— Да. — Иллидан вздохнул.

Обычно охотник запрещал ей читать свои мысли, но не надо было быть телепатом, чтобы уловить в этом вздохе нотки тоски и скорби.

— Тебе не хватает их.

— Иногда.

— И Тиранды тоже?

— Уже очень давно.

Теперь вздыхать пришла очередь Новы. Ее учили контролировать эмоции, ведь для профессии призрака это было жизненно важным умением, но теперь, когда она осознала, что ее друг занимался этим в течение многих тысяч лет, и прятать вынужден был внутрь себя куда более сильные и глубокие, чем скоротечные вспышки гнева, чувства, ей стало немного неуютно.

— Слушай, ты не против, если я освежусь немного? — для разрядки обстановки спросила она.

— Конечно.

— Только не подглядывай! — И она, зайдя ему за спину, принялась расстегивать и стаскивать с себя плотно прилегающий комбинезон.

— Я не видел женщин десять тысяч лет, — недовольно отозвался Иллидан, видимо, не оценив подкола. — Десять минут я в состоянии потерпеть.

— Хорошо!

И Нова, как следует разбежавшись, прыгнула в воду, подняв в воздух тысячи вспыхнувших в лунном блеске брызг.

Охотник нервно усмехнулся и отвернулся в сторону, как и обещал. Какая до дрожи в коленях знакомая картина! Кажется, ему уже просто не суждено взять и забыть, как не раз советовала ему призрак.

Впрочем, последняя, уловив эту мелькнувшую тревожной мышью мысль, не подала виду, и продолжала вволю плескаться в прохладном, неглубоком ручье. Затем, поднявшись в полный рост, быстрым и точным движением стянула с хвоста резинку, окунула распавшуюся блондинистую копну и откинулась назад, взметнув маленький фонтан.

— Иллидан...

Тот, услышав этот мысленный позыв, дернулся и поднял голову. Прямо перед ним, по колено в мерцающей под лунным светом воде, гордо стояла обнаженная Нова, с непривычно распущенных волос которой стекали блестящие капли; на мгновение он даже не узнал свою боевую подругу. Досада и печаль вновь шевельнулись в нем липким комком.

— Ни разу не видел тебя такой. И такая ты только...

—... еще больше похожа на нее? — чуть насмешливо переспросила она и медленными, грациозными шагами приблизилась к нему.

Охотник сглотнул и кивнул.

— Забудь уже, честное слово. — Призрак наклонилась над ним и опустила пальцы ему на плечи. — Я все равно не буду ею никогда.

— Я прежде не ощущал твоих рук, не облаченных в стальные перчатки, — протянул он, осторожно беря ее маленькие ладони в свои, крупные и мощные. — Они очень теплые... даром, что мокрые.

— Всему свое время.

— Знаешь, наверное, ты права. Даже самый яркий костер угасает, если не питать его хворостом. Ты навеяла мне воспоминания о ней, но ты совсем другая, нежели она. Ты — новая...

— И отличие от прежней, я хотя бы тебя люблю.

И Нова, обхватив его запястья, подарила ему нежный и долгий поцелуй, какой не дарила до этого никому.


End file.
